


Fieri sentio et excrucior.

by Be_a_fangirl



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Disappointment, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_a_fangirl/pseuds/Be_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho cercato di ripercorrere l'amore che prova Catullo nei confronti di Lesbia attraverso alcuni dei suoi carmina più famosi. Non c'è molto altro da dire in realtà.<br/>È nato tutto da una challenge che stavo facendo, il prompt era "Incrociare gli sguardi". Spero vi piaccia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fieri sentio et excrucior.

_Tam mente dura ac procreavit ac taetra,_  
ut supplicis vocem in novissimo casu  
contemptam haberes, a nimis fero corde? **[1]**

La vedi, Catullo, la vedi in mezzo alla folla. In mezzo a tutti quegli anonimi funzionari romani, in mezzo alle loro toghe color porpora, in mezzo ai loro discorsi noiosi.

     La vedi, la osservi: splende. Splende colorata tra quei volti grigi. Osservi i suoi gesti, il modo di porsi, i suoi boccoli castani raccolti sopra la testa, il suo corpo avvolto da una tunica rossa. Non hai mai visto una donna bella come lei.

     Ma è più ricca di te, e più grande, e più nobile, e più carismatica.

     Tu sei solo un poeta da quattro soldi, probabilmente per lei non conti nulla.

     Osservi il modo in cui si porta la mano davanti la bocca per ridere, i suoi occhi castani brillanti, la sua pelle olivastra.

     È davvero troppo bella.

     Incrocia il tuo sguardo, arrossisci.

     Si accorge che sei diventato rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie, sorride. Ti fa un cenno con la mano, forse si ricorda chi sei! Si ricorda di te che declamavi le tue qualità di poeta e si ricorda di te che, quando ti chiese di recitarle qualche tua poesia, hai balbettato perché non ti aspettavi che una matrona come lei guardasse un poeta, un letterato come te.

     Non lo sa che ora scrivi poesie su di lei.

     Non sa che è lei la Lesbia di cui si leggerà nei _carmina_.

     Non lo sa ancora, e forse non lo saprà mai.

     Poi si volta, si concentra su un altro uomo. Più adatto a lei: un pretore, un tribuno, un edile, il tipico uomo romano, insomma. Forte, coraggioso, muscoloso.

     La continui a fissare, Catullo, ti rivolge un ultimo sguardo prima di ritirarsi e lasciare la stanza.

    Insieme a quell’altro.

 

_Ille mi par esse deo videtur,_

_ille, si fas est, superare divos,_

_qui sedens adversus identidem te_

_spectat et audit_

_dulce ridentem, misero quod omnis_

_eripit sensus mihi: nam simul te,_

_Lesbia, aspexi, nihil est super mi_

_lingua sed torpet, tenuis sub artus_

_flamma demanat, sonitu suopte_

_tintinant aures gemina, teguntur_

_lumina nocte. **[2]**_

Sei ad un’altra festa, Catullo, e c’è di nuovo Lesbia a quella festa. Eppure stavolta è tutto diverso: lei è tua, Lesbia, quella Lesbia che hai cantato nelle tue poesie d’amore è finalmente tua. È accanto a te, anche se, davanti gli altri, è difficile fingere di non provare nulla l’uno per l’altra.

     Ma lei ha un marito, tu sei solo il suo amante. Un amante con cui passa più tempo che con suo marito, con cui si confida, che ama, con cui fa l’amore.

     Mentre si allontana per adempiere ai suoi doveri di padrona di casa, incroci il suo sguardo e solo con gli occhi riesce a tranquillizzarti, ti fa capire che è tutto a posto, che tornerà da te, come sempre.

     Che ti ama.

     Parli con altre persone, ridi, scherzi; incontri altri letterati, parli male dei politici, esalti la letteratura greca. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia pensi sempre a lei, ti giri a guardare dov’è, con chi sta.

     Pensi a lei mentre parla con il marito, mentre accoglie le persone sulla soglia, mentre, bella come una dea, si fa amare da tutti.

     Ogni volta che i vostri sguardi si incrociano, fremi. Nei suoi occhi leggi il tuo stesso desiderio: vedi i vostri corpi nudi abbracciati nel letto, il tuo petto chiaro, chiarissimo, appoggiato sulla sua schiena scura, il momento in cui le giuri eterno amore perché il cuore ti stava scoppiando nel petto.

     Le emozioni che ti fa provare lei non le proverai mai con nessun’altra donna, o nessun altro uomo. Ne sei certo di questo.

     Ed al momento di lasciare la festa l’uomo che l’accompagna non è suo marito.

     Stavolta sei tu.

 

_Vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus,_

_rumoresque senum severiorum_

_omnes unius aestimemus assis!_

_Soles occidere et redire possunt:_

_nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux,_

_nox est perpetua una dormienda._

_Da mi basia mille, deinde centum,_

_dein mille altera, dein secunda centum,_

_deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum. **[3]**_

 

E poi il processo. Quel processo che l’ha messa in così cattiva luce.

     No, non quello sulla morte di suo marito, lo sai che è stata lei, lo sa tutta Roma. Quell’altro, quello in cui ti ha giurato che lei non c’entrava niente. Che lei non sapeva niente, lei doveva solo testimoniare di aver prestato soldi all’imputato.

     A Celio.

     Ma mentre l’oratore parla la tua sicurezza viene meno.

     L’oratore parla della tua Lesbia, dice che Celio era un suo amante. Come è possibile? Non eri tu il suo unico amante? Dice che lei gli aveva prestato dei soldi per un delitto e che poi lui aveva provato ad avvelenarla. 

     Nessuno le chiede se è vero, nessuno vuole accusarla di niente. La storia dell’oratore è presa per buona da tutti.

     Lei, seduta ad assistere al processo, lontana da te ti guarda negli occhi, scuote la testa, giura che nulla è vero.

     Ma lui è così convincente e tu non sai più a chi credere.

 

_Caeli, Lesbia nostra, Lesbia illa,_

_illa Lesbia, quam Catullus unam_

_plus quam se atque suos amavit omnes,_

_nunc in quadriviis et angiportis_

_glubit magnanimi Remi nepotes. **[4]**_

 

Ormai la tua fiducia nei suoi confronti vacilla.

     Come hai potuto credere di essere l’unico? La conosci, sai come è fatta, sai come si è comportata con gli altri. E tu ridevi quando le altre persone ti raccontavano le loro storie, credevi di non essere come loro, tu eri speciale, importante; ti arrabbiavi quando parlavano male di lei, la difendevi quando l’accusavano, pensavi non sapessero di cosa parlavano.

     Ora lo sai.

     Non sei più andato da lei dal processo, Catullo. Vederla ti avrebbe fatto troppo male. Sentire che si scusava mentre piangeva e non riuscire a capire se le sue lacrime erano vere o false.

     Non vuoi passare tutto questo.

     Ti rifugi nel sesso, nella poesia, nel vino.

     Torni a trovare gli amici che avevi smesso di frequentare.

     Ma Roma è piccola, le persone che conoscete sono le stesse, pensavi davvero che non l’avresti mai più rivista?

      E quindi, eccola lì che passeggia con un uomo sotto braccio. Un altro, un altro ancora che non conoscevi, che non frequentava prima. O forse lo frequentava e tu non ne sapevi niente.

     Ti vede, si ferma. Smette di parlare con il suo nuovo amante.

     Vi guardate negli occhi, senza dire una parola. Sapete di riuscire a capirvi lo stesso.

     Nei tuoi occhi vede il dolore, l’amarezza, la delusione. Fa finta di niente, non le importa, non crede di avere torto. In fondo, Catullo, tu eri uno come tanti altri, invece lei è, insomma, è lei.

     Credevi davvero di essere speciale, credevi davvero alle sue parole: quando ti diceva che non avrebbe amato nessun altro, quando ti sussurrava che eri l’unico nella sua vita.

     Avresti dovuto capirlo allora.

     Eppure, mentre si allontana, il cuore ti si stringe in una morsa e dentro di te sai di volerla ancora.

 

_Dicebas quondam solum te nosse Catullum,_

_Lesbia, nec prae me velle tenere Iovem._

_Dilexi tum te non tantum ut vulgus amicam,_

_sed pater ut gnatos diligit et generos._

_Nunc te cognovi: quare etsi impensius uror,_

_multo mi tamen es vilior et levior._

_Qui potis est, inquis? quod amantem iniuria talis_

_cogit amare magis, sed bene velle minus. **[5]**_

 

Non sai come sia potuto accadere. Un giorno odiavi Lesbia e il giorno dopo eri tornato da lei.

     Sei caduto di nuovo nella sua trappola.

     Ti illudi. Ti illudi che stavolta è sincera, che stavolta non ti tradirà. Altrimenti per quale motivo sarebbe dovuta tornare con te? Solo per farti soffrire ancora?

     E non hai il coraggio di lasciarla sola, hai paura, paura che possa non essere cambiata. Controlli gli uomini che frequenta; lei lo sa, ti lascia fare, ti dice che ha imparato la lezione, non ti tradirà di nuovo.

     Non vuole perderti.

     Ma il sesso è comunque troppo passionale: ti stringi a lei come se avessi paura di perderla ogni volta. Sono gli unici momenti in cui potete stare insieme liberamente. Gli unici momenti in cui senti che lei è completamente tua.

     Perché quando la guardi negli occhi vedi che il suo amore per te non è più quello di un tempo, la passione si è affievolita, il desiderio è scomparso.

     Però è lì, con te, è tornata da te.

     Perché l’avrebbe fatto se non ti amasse?

 

_Si quicquam cupido optantique optigit umquam_

_insperanti, hoc est gratum animo proprie._

_Quare hoc est gratum nobis quoque carius auro_

_quod te restituis, Lesbia, mi cupido._

_Restituis cupido atque insperanti, ipsa refers te_

_nobis. O lucem candidiore nota!_

_Quis me uno vivit felicior aut magis hac est_

_optandus vita dicere quis poterit? **[6]**_

 

Basta. Basta davvero, Catullo.

     Questa era l’ultima volta che ti lasciavi ingannare da lei. Questa è stata l’ultima goccia.

     Servirsi di te così, che essere spregevole. Convincerti che ti amava.

     Ma tu, tu che sei stato così stupido da crederle, cosa pensavi? Pensavi che sarebbe potuta cambiare? Una donna scellerata come lei, che non esitò ad uccidere suo marito per poter vivere libera, credevi veramente dicesse la verità?

     Illuso.

     Siete stati felici, è vero, ma adesso è tutto finito. Non devi più pensare a lei, non devi più pensare al suo viso, al suo corpo, al modo in cui ti faceva sentire speciale.

     Basta, non ti vuole più, te l’ha fatto capire chiaramente.

     Perché la tua testa non smette di pensare a lei? Perché il tuo cuore non smette di battere? Perché i tuoi occhi continuano a lacrimare?

     Basta, Catullo. Lasciala andare. Non ti ama più, anche se tu la ami ancora. Anche se tu la amerai sempre. Lei non ha un cuore per amarti, forse un tempo lo aveva, forse un tempo ti amava davvero.

     No, non ci pensare. Non dare corda al tuo cuore ancora speranzoso.

     Quando la incontri non incroci il suo sguardo, ti giri dall’altra parte. Non sai se lei ti ha guardato, se ti ha notato, se ti ha cercato. Non lo vuoi sapere.

     Ormai è finita.

 

_Miser Catulle, desinas ineptire,_

_et quod vides perisse perditum ducas._

_Fulsere quondam candidi tibi soles,_

_cum ventitabas quo puella ducebat_

_amata nobis quantum amabitur nulla._

_Ibi illa multa cum iocosa fiebant,_

_quae tu volebas nec puella nolebat,_

_fulsere vere candidi tibi soles._

_Nunc iam illa non vult: tu quoque impotens noli,_

_nec quae fugit sectare, nec miser vive,_

_sed obstinata mente perfer, obdura._

_Vale puella, iam Catullus obdurat,_

_nec te requiret nec rogabit invitam._

_At tu dolebis, cum rogaberis nulla._

_Scelesta, vae te, quae tibi manet vita?_

_Quis nunc te adibit? Cui videberis bella?_

_Quem nunc amabis? Cuius esse diceris?_

_Quem basiabis? Cui labella mordebis?_

_At tu, Catulle, destinatus obdura. **[7]**_

La odi, la odi, la odi.

     No, non è vero.

     «Come avrei potuto maledire la mia vita, lei che degli stessi occhi mi è più cara? Non ho potuto, ma se avessi potuto non ti amerei con tanta rabbia…»[8]

 __  
  


 

[1] “Chi t’ha generato con l’animo così inumano e duro/da disprezzare il grido che ti implora/nella sventura estrema, cuore, cuore selvaggio?” (Catullo, Carme LX)

[2] “Mi sembra che quello sia pari a un dio,/se è lecito dirlo, addirittura superiore ad essi,/lui che sedendo di fronte a te per lungo tempo/ti guarda e ti ascolta/che ridi dolcemente,/io misero mi sento/morire: infatti non appena,/o Lesbia, ti guardo, non ho più voce/la lingua si secca e un fuoco sottile/scorre nelle ossa, le orecchie/mi ronzano e sugli occhi/scende la notte.” (Catullo, Carme LI)

[3] “Viviamo, mia Lesbia, e amiamo,/e consideriamo le chiacchiere dei vecchi troppo severi/tutte quante del valore di un solo asse./I soli possono tramontare e risorgere,/noi una volta che la breve luce del giorno è tramontata/dobbiamo dormire un’unica eterna notte./Dammi mille baci, poi cento,/poi ancora mille, e dopo altri cento,/infine mille altri ancora, e quindi cento.” (Catullo, Carme V)

[4] “O Celio, la mia Lesbia, quella Lesbia/quella sola Lesbia che Catullo/amava più di ogni cosa e di se stesso,/ora agli angoli delle strade e nel buio dei vicoli/spreme la fiera gioventù romana.” (Catullo, Carme LVIII)

[5] “Un tempo dicevi di fare l’amore solo con Catullo,/o Lesbia, e che al posto mio non volevi neppure Giove./Allora io ti amai non così come il volgo ama un’amante,/ma come un padre ama i suoi figli e nipoti./ Ora ti ho conosciuta: perciò anche se il desiderio è più intenso,/ tuttavia per me tu sei molto più insignificante e superficiale./Come è possibile, dici? Poiché tali offese costringono/un amante ad amare di più, ma a volere meno bene.” (Catullo, Carme LXXII)

[6] “Se qualcosa mai accade a chi la desidera intensamente ma più/non la spera, questa è particolarmente gradita all’animo./Perciò questo è gradito e per me più prezioso dell’oro/che tu, o Lesbia, ritorni a me che ti desideravo./Ritorni a me desideroso e scoraggiato, tu, proprio tu, torni/da me. O giorno luminoso!/Chi vivrà più felice di me? O chi potrà dire che ci sono cose più desiderabili della mia vita?” (Catullo, Carme CVII)

[7] “O infelice Catullo, smettila di impazzire/e considera definitivamente perso ciò che vedi che è finito./Una volta brillarono per te candidi soli,/quando andavi continuamente dove ti portava la ragazza/amata da noi quanto nessuna sarà più amata./Lì si facevano quei molti giochi d’amore,/che tu volevi e che anche la tua ragazza voleva./Davvero brillarono per te candidi soli./Ora lei non vuole più; anche tu, incapace di trattenerti, non volere,/non continuare a seguirla se fugge, non vivere come un infelice,/ma sopporta con animo forte, tieni duro./Addio ragazza, ormai Catullo si fa forza,/e non ti cercherà e non ti desidererà se non vuoi;/ma tu soffrirai, quando non verrai desiderata./Maledetta, vai alla malora; che vita ti resta?/Chi adesso ti starà accanto? A chi sembrerai bella?/Chi amerai ora? Di chi sarai detta?/Chi bacerai? A chi morderai le labbra?/Ma tu, Catullo, determinato resisti.” (Catullo, Carme VIII)

[8] (Catullo, Carme CIV)

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto, spero vi sia piaciuta. Sicuramente se siete qui è perché anche voi amate Catullo, be' come avrete capito lo amo anche io ^^" (Ma amo anche Clodia/Lesbia)  
> Lasciate un commento se vi va :3


End file.
